


Sunflower

by Sabbybina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, High School, I promise, M/M, Rejection, germboi hurt felis' feelings, im sorry if my writing is bad., it gets better though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabbybina/pseuds/Sabbybina
Summary: Feliciano, a young omega, had been rejected by his lifelong love. However, he receives comfort by an alpha that everyone is scared of. Ivan, the scary alpha whom no alpha or omega dare to go near, asked Feliciano to pretend to be his omega to show his family that he is not a failure as an alpha.  Feliciano accepts, thinking that nothing could develop between the two of them....right? Russia x North Italy. Omegaverse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall! Welcome to my first omegaverse story. I haven't written an official fanfiction in YEARS. I hope I can get back in the swing of things! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the stories!

Today was the day. Feliciano was going to face his fears. The young omega didn’t think he would be scared to ask someone to the senior homecoming dance. Feliciano wasn’t a bad looking omega, in face, he was gorgeous. Soft brown hair with a curl sticking out on his left side, honey soft eyes and the most charming smile to make anyone smile. Many alphas had already asked him to the dance, but he politely turned them all down. Of course, alphas didn’t take rejection too well, but they didn’t dare mess with Feliciano for whom his sire was. Romulus Vargas, head of the Apple Valley Charter School. 

Apple Valley was a popular school that many students are much more successful than students that go to public school. It's one of the top schools in the country. The principal, Romulus, was a kind but very stern alpha. No one dared to mess with him or those close to him, especially his precious grandsons. Feliciano was a special case for the Vargas clan. He was the only omega to be born in 4 generations. Hell, even his older brother was an alpha. He grew up surrounded by them. Romulus had gotten him an omega tutor that Feliciano had gotten close with and learned about being a omega from his tutor. 

Feliciano had secretly resented the fact that he was an omega. However, part of him was relieved as well. He was not a fighter. He was very cowardly, constantly running away from threatening presences. If he had been born an alpha, he truly believed that he wouldn’t make a good one. However, none of that matter now. All Feliciano could focus on was asking his childhood crush, Ludwig, to the dance. 

Ludwig and Feliciano go way back. The two of them had met when they were only five years old as their grandfathers were best friends. It was always Romulus intention that Feliciano mate with Ludwig to tie their families closer together. Feliciano had liked the idea as he liked Ludwig more than a friend. He had grown up to be the perfect specimen of alpha, big and strong. 

Clutching his books, Feliciano waited out in the hallway. He was leaning on the black and orange lockers to wait for Ludwig. He managed to get out of study hall early before the second class period ended. Next period was biology, which Feliciano had shared with Ludwig so it was the perfect time to ask him as they walked together. The large bell rang, signalling the end of second period. Feliciano turned to his left and watch the students leaving the class. He didn’t wait long before Ludwig emerged in the hallway. “Hi Luddy!” The omega happily, his scent spraying all over the hallway. 

Ludwig had noticed this immediately and grabbed Feliciano tightly in his arms. “Feli! I told you to stop spreading your scent. Do you want alphas to harass you again?” He spoke sternly but had a concerned tone in his voice. 

“Ve. No, I’m sorry Ludwig. I was so excited to see you. I wanted to ask you something and couldn’t contain my excitement. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile now and…” Feliciano began to ramble the German alpha’s ear off. Despite the long ramble, Ludwig smiled. It was just like Feliciano to do so and oddly enough, it was calming for the alpha.   
“Alright, so what do you want to ask?” Ludwig spoke up, interrupting the omega. Feliciano didn’t answer right away. He just pulled on Ludwig’s arm, hugging it. 

“I’ll ask later. We don’t want to be late for class.” Feliciano gleefully stated, looking up at Ludwig from his arm. Ludwig smiled and nodded. The both of them headed off to class. 

 

It wasn’t until lunch that Feliciano had the courage to meet with Ludwig alone by the football stadium. The cold autumn air didn’t matter to the omega, even after Ludwig’s ramble. 

 

“Well...I was wondering if you would go to the homecoming dance with me?” He asked sweetly, a blush on his face. Ludwig didn’t have an expression on his face for the longest time. In fact, he acted indifferent when Feliciano had asked. Ludwig was always stern and serious but...this was concerning for the omega. 

“Feliciano, I-I can’t.” Ludwig answered after a moment of silence. 

Feliciano felt like an anchor had landed on his heart. To be honest, he never expected Ludwig to reject him. If they didn’t go as a couple, they could have least gone as friends. The shock and rejection was expressed on the omega’s face. Hell, even his scent had changed. “I...I understand. I thought that you want to go since our-” 

“I don’t like you that way.” Ludwig spoke up quickly, starling the omega. He took a deep breath to remain calm for both him and Feliciano. “Feli, listen. I know it was our grandfathers’ wish for us to become mates, but I can’t. While I do care for you, I only care for you as my best friend/brother. I’m truly sorry.” 

Feliciano just stood there, taking in what Ludwig was saying to him. He could feel that deep pressure in his chest get worse. All these years...all the years of leading on the omega. All the kisses and hugs. “Why didn’t you say anything? You could have told me before so I didn’t have to waste your time asking you to the dance.” He meant to sound calm but his had broken with each word spoken. He could feel the tears about to come out of his eyes. “I’ve loved you since childhood. You could have told me that you didn’t want be my mate instead of hiding it until now!” 

Ludwig had stood there, not sure what to do to console his friend. “I’m sorry….” 

Feliciano had finally let the frustrated tears slip from his eyes. Perhaps he was frustrated from being rejected by his lifelong love or finding out that Ludwig never even felt the same as Feliciano. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because you would have cried, like you are now!” Ludwig spoke in higher tone, trying to defend himself. He did nothing truly wrong. 

“Yes I would have, but it wouldn’t have hurt as bad as it does now!” Feliciano yelled back at the alpha, not caring if it was frowned upon. 

“That’s all you ever do is cry! It’s no wonder that everyone thinks that you will amount to nothing!” Ludwig screamed back, angered at the fact that an omega raised their tone at him. Ludwig was very traditional and firmly didn’t believe that an omega should not speak to an alpha like that when the alpha didn’t do anything wrong. That statement had turned Feliciano’s angered expression into one of shock. His eyes wide with his mouth slightly open. Feliciano knew that he was a coward, never wanting to be a part of violence...but Ludwig saying that to him. Feliciano had felt his chest break even more. Ludwig’s stern face didn’t budge, even after seeing Feliciano looked defeated. “Now apologize for yelling at me.” 

Feliciano remained silent.

“Now.” 

“...I’m sorry Ludwig.” Feliciano whispered. The omega didn’t dare stand there in front of the source of his heartbreak any longer. He immediately ran away, not bothering to turn back around when Ludwig called out to him.


	2. Ivan

Feliciano ran, his legs taking him to wherever. He didn’t care where he stopped. He had to get away from Ludwig, the deep pain in his chest did not go away. All he wanted to was forget this day had even happened. He was deeply embarrassed and stupid for not realizing that Ludwig did not like him the say way that Feliciano had. The thought of it made the omega even cry harder. 

By the time he stopped running, he realized that he was on the other side of the school, in the garden section. Feliciano had took in the beautiful sight of the flowers around him. Roses, Lilies, all different kinds. The omega had just let out a sigh before taking a seat by the lilies, taking in the sweet scent of them. He brought his knees up, hiding his face from the world. However, his sobs could be heard loudly. He wanted nothing more than to disappear. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed as he continued to sob in the garden. When he raised his head up to wipe his eyes, he saw a flower at his feet. He put his knees down to get a better look, recognizing the flower as a sunflower. He slowly picked it up, examining the beautiful flower. Who left it-

A sudden shadow in front of him startled the young omega. He was about to run away again, but a deep voice spoke up. “Wait.” Feliciano turned to the source of the voice. Standing before him was a large alpha, blonde (or was it beige) hair with the most striking violet eyes that Feliciano has ever seen. He wore a large scarf around his neck as well as a large coat, hiding his outfit underneath it. “I did not mean to startle you.” He spoke up again, his voice had a deep Russian accent. 

Feliciano had looked at the alpha before standing up, holding the sunflower in his hands. “D-Did you leave this for me?” The omega’s voice quivering from the deep sadness he was still feeling. 

The alpha had nodded. “I came out to the garden and saw you were crying.” 

Feliciano used one hand to wipe the tears from his eyes, the other hand still holding the flower. “Thank you...but why a sunflower?” 

The alpha was silent for a moment. “Well...I think that omegas are like flowers. Delicate but having a deep beauty to them. Sunflowers are my favorite. Whenever I see them, I am reminded by the brightness of their petals. Even when I am down, I can always seem to smile whenever I think of them. They always seem to shine even on the most darkest of days.” He stopped for a second. “I thought...that you could use one since you were crying. I’m sor-”

“Thank you.” Feliciano interrupted him, looking at him. He felt a small smile come on his face. “Thank you for the flower. It really does make me feel better, after listening to you.” 

The alpha smiled and nodded. 

“May I ask your name?” Feliciano asked gently. 

“Oh I am sorry.” The alpha gave a bow to the omega, as proper courtesy. “I am Ivan Braginski of the Braginski clan.” 

Feliciano felt his eyes widened. “Wait, Braginski as in Braginski Corporation?” When he saw the alpha nod to confirm his suspicions, Feliciano felt himself still. Why was someone as important as a rich heir doing here? Feliciano felt more embarrassed that he didn’t give a proper respect to the alpha. “I am Feliciano Vargas. Its an honor to meet you, sir.” 

“Please…” Feliciano looked up at the alpha. “Call me Ivan. I don’t wish to be reminded of my heritage right now…” 

“Ok...Ivan.” Feliciano felt a slight shudder come from his body when he felt his tongue say Ivan’s name. 

“Now, my young omega, may I ask why you were crying?” Ivan asked gently. Feliciano knew that he didn’t have to answer it….but it would be nice to vent about it. Feliciano sat back down on the ground, patting a spot beside him to invite the alpha to sit next to him. Ivan blinked in surprise before smiling, sitting next to the alpha. 

 

It was an hour after Feliciano explained what had happened. Feliciano could have summarized a few things. Instead, Feliciano had practically told his entire life story to Ivan. Not once did Ivan tell him to stop, he was listening to the omega adamantly. As Feliciano was talking to him, the omega was rubbing the sunflowers petals lightly. The touch of them on his fingers felt nice to him. “And then he said that to me.” 

“I see. So you are upset that he rejected you?” Ivan asked bluntly. 

“Well sort of. I could handle a simple rejection a lot better than him just telling me that he never felt the same as me. He didn’t have to be mean about it.” Feliciano bitterly spat out. 

“From what I was hearing, perhaps you were coming on too strong on him. You mentioned your grandfather's to him. Maybe that backed Ludwig into a corner to confess his true feelings for you.” Ivan stated straightforward. Ivan looked as he got an angered look from the omega. Before Feliciano could speak up again, Ivan continued. “However, I do agree that Ludwig should have told you in a more subtle way. That kind of confession deserved more of a heartfelt talk than just bringing it up as a rejection for a dance.” 

Feliciano was quiet for a moment as he listened to Ivan finish. He looked back down. “I am quite stupid. I never realized that Ludwig didn’t feel the same way. Even after all the kisses and hugs….I just wished I saw beforehand.” Ivan had just sat there, looking at the omega. Feliciano was feeling his tears come back once again, the moisture sliding down his face. “I’m sorry to spill my feelings to you. Iva-”

Feliciano didn’t even finish Ivan’s name as he was pulled into the alpha's chest, a strong embrace around his body. His face was in Ivan’s coat. Feliciano had unintentionally inhaled some of Ivan’s scent. Feliciano could smell honey but with a touch of vanilla. It was...quite soothing. “Do not ever apologize for talking about your feelings, Feliciano.” Ivan whispered gently, petting the omega’s hair. Feliciano shuddered hearing his name come from Ivan’s lips. 

Something told Feliciano that there was deep meaning in Ivan’s words. Feliciano decided not to ask about Ivan about it. Instead, he looked up at the alpha. Ivan looked down at him, violet eyes met honey brown. Ivan gently wiped the tears from Feliciano’s face. The omega smiled. “Thank you.” 

Ivan smiled. “That’s quite a beautiful sight.” 

Feliciano tilted his head in confusion. “What is?” 

Ivan chuckled. “Your smile.” The answer alone made Feliciano blush lightly, but smiled nonetheless. Ivan had slowly unwrapped his arms from the omega, helping him on his feet. “We better return to class. I believe that we already have missed one class already.” 

Feliciano nodded, following the Russian alpha. Feliciano had continued to hold the sunflower in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter
> 
> Feliciano hears the Russian's reputation around the school. 
> 
> Ludwig confronts Feliciano.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Feli! 
> 
> Next chapter, Feliciano receives comfort from an unlikely person.


End file.
